


Out Of This World

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, God has left the chat, I shouldn't post this, Multiverse, SuperCorp, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: A sudden crash landing just outside of National City wakes their resident superhero from her sleep. Supergirl finds an unexpected visitor at the crash sight. Luckily for her and Lena their visitor is (very) friendly.OrKara and Lena are gay disaters around Captain Marvel.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Carol Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Avengers Endgame and ya know my brain went here. This is purely self indulgent trash but I had to get it out of my head. How have none of you heathens done this yet?! Ah well, this is not my best but join me or our ride straight to hell! 
> 
> P.S- I was not super deep diving for correct lore so chill out if I fuck something up. Yall ain't come here for the plot!

The moon was high in the sky as Kara and Lena sat nestled together in bed after another tiring day. The simple nightly ritual had honestly become the best part of their day. Lena listened with a soft smile as she watched her girlfriend talk animaditely about her day. 

“Then the fight took too long and the bakery I love closed before I could get there.” She whined, making the pouting face that Lena loved. 

“How about we go this weekend then we can go to that new art exhibit you’ve been wanting to check out. How does that sound?” Lena soothed, kissing her cheek. 

“I thought you had to work this weekend?”

“I can play hooky for a day. I want to spend time with you.” She watched Kara brighten, letting out a giggle when Kara tackled into the sheets. 

“You are the best.” Kara punctuated each word with a kiss. 

“I try.” Lena smiled just before their lips met. A pleased hum slipped out at the feeling of Kara’s fingers running up and down her body. Just as her hand slipped under the waistband of Lena’s shorts, Kara froze. Her head snapping towards the window.

“What?” Lena asked breathlessly. 

“Do you hear that?” Kara sat up further, eyes trained on the skyline. 

“No? Not all of us have super hearing.” She replied trying to listen in for any noises. 

“I hear something but I don’t see anything yet.” Kara’s eyes scanned the inky sky for the source of the noise, tense seconds passing before something caught her eye. “There!” She pointed out the window, Lena following her direction just in time to see a bright ball of energy falling from the sky. 

“What the hell?” They both watched as the swirling mess of light crossed over out of their line of sight, the sound of a distant impact rumbling through the air. 

“I should go check that out.” Kara was up in a flash, already in her suit. Lena reached out grabbing her hand. 

“Please, be safe.” Lena whispered, looking into her eyes. 

“Always.” Kara leaned down and kissed her gently before flying out the window. 

The city lights slowly faded from view as Kara neared the crash sight. Wind whipped around her face, eyes scanning the area for the impact. She spotted the remains of what used to be a barn. Parts of the old wood were sigged and crackling from the fire surrounding it. Kara landed, quickly putting out the flames before it spread to the dry grass. The path of destruction led her towards a crater in the earth, a faint glow emitted from it as she cautiously neared it. Her breath caught as she peeked into the impact site. 

It was a person.

For a few tense seconds Kara thought they were dead until she focused on the rhythmic beat of their heart. The gravel crunched as Kara slid down the small incline not quite sure what to do. 

“Hello?” She said softly but received no response. Kara gave her a quick scan, no broken bones. There didn’t seem to be any serious external injuries besides a few cuts and scrapes on her face. How the hell had she survived that fall? The only probable answer was she was an alien too. Kara eyed her wearily, hoping desperately they weren’t enemy. After a few more minutes of pondering what to do, Kara pulled out her phone quickly dialing Alex’s number. 

“Hello?” Alex’s gravely voice answered. 

“Hey sorry to wake you up but I have a situation.”

“A situation?” Alex sat up in bed, making Kelly gumble slightly as she pulled the covers back over her body. 

“Yeah...a person? Just crash landed outside the city. I need some help trying to figure out what to do.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for Alex to respond. She definitely didn’t feel comfortable taking her to the DEO, not fully trusting the organization anymore. 

“Are they injured?” Alex asked. 

“I don’t think so but they’re still unconscious. I think I can bring them back to my place if you want to meet me there.” 

“That’s totally not safe but I know I can’t talk you out of it so I’ll be there in twenty.” She replied, slipping out of bed. 

“Thanks Alex.” Kara was thankful that Alex didn’t lecture her as she gently lifted the woman off the ground. An odd energy buzzed from her that Kara couldn’t quite place what it was. There wasn’t much time to think about it as she flew back to the city. 

* * *

You’d think she’d be used to this by now but waking without any knowledge of where she was was always a little jarring. Her whole body felt heavy and the dull throbbing in the back of her head only increased when she tried to move. Mind racing, she attempted to remember how she ended up here but nothing was coming to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of someone speaking caught her attention. 

“I can’t just magically make her wake up!” The voice whispered harshly. 

“I know but we gotta do something!” A different slightly more panicked voice yelled back. 

“Kara, don’t you think I’m trying to?” The other person grumbled back. 

“Can you two just calm down please.” A third voice chastised. 

God they were loud. Carol thought as she finally forced her eyes open. The bright lights instantly filled her vision making her let out a groan. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her blurry vision. 

“She’s waking up.” The panicked voice said as Carol's vision finally came back to her. She looked up to see three women standing over her. Either she was dead or wherever she ended up was exclusively filled with attractive people. She shook the thought from her mind, now wasn’t the time. The room they were in didn’t look otherworldly, in fact it looked just like Earth. Only problem was she was nowhere near Earth the last few months. 

“Where am I?” She demanded sternly looking between them. 

“Somewhere safe I promise.” The redhead held her hands up, trying to keep everyone clam. 

“We’re not going to hurt you. I saw you fall from the sky and brought you here.” The other woman added. 

“Am I on Earth?” 

“You are.” She nodded. Carol rubbed the side of her head, trying desperately to remember what happened before she ended up here. She looked back to the blonde that just spoke, lips twitching slightly when she finally noticed her outfit. 

“I’m guessing by the get up you have some kind of superpower situation going on too?” The sudden question took Kara by surprise. 

“Yes? I’m...Supergirl?” 

“Supergirl, huh? Creative.” She huffed out a sarcastic laugh still fighting back a headache. Kara bristled slightly at her tone but quickly let it go. 

“Wait-You don’t know who I am?” She didn’t want to sound cocky or anything but most people usually recognized the suit.

“Nope. Never heard the name. Where the hell were you when everything went down?” She said casually, flopping back onto the couch as the trio gave her an odd expression.“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“When what went down?” Lena asked curiously. 

“The whole Snap thing?” She gestured vaguely with her hands. 

“Snap thing?” Alex lifted a brow.

“You know? Half of the fucking universe getting deleted? There’s no way in hell you missed that.”

“That...didn’t happen here.” Kara tilted her head. 

“What do you mean that didn’t happen here that happened to everyone?” She sat back up looking at the three of them like they were the crazy ones. 

“Okay obviously something weird is going on could you give us the whole story?” Lena interrupted trying to stop this circle of confusion. 

Carol did as she was asked and explained everything for the beginning watching at the three women’s faces shifted through a hundred different emotions throughout her whole story. Kara, Alex and Lena took turns explaining the way their timeline differed from her’s, along with their own version of chaos. The whole multiverse thing wasn’t new to anyone but this was the first time they’d come in contact with someone who’s universe differed from them so dramatically. The conversion shifted in a way to get Carol back to where she belonged which just dissolved into a lot of diagrams being drawn and theories being tossed around. The sun was creeping up by the time they decided to call it a quits for the night, nothing was certain and they didn’t want to try anything that could potentially make time collapse. 

Lena let out a deep sigh pushing some of her hair out the way. 

“Okay I need sleep. This has been a lot and I can’t think straight anymore.” Alex yawned as she stood. 

“Same.” Kara groaned, rubbing her temples. “You should probably lay low until we figure out what we’re gonna do.” She added looking to Carol. 

“I can do that I guess.” 

“If Kara is okay with it you’re welcome to say here while we work this out.” Lena said as Kara nodded in agreement. 

“You two live together?” She asked looking between the pair. 

“Yes, Lena is my wife.” The affection in her voice was obvious as she patted Lena’s thigh. 

“Ah, that's nice and yeah thanks for giving me a place to stay.” She rolled her shoulders, looking down at her own suit. “If it's not too much trouble do you have any other clothes I can wear and maybe a shower?” 

“Yeah just give us second.” Lena said before quickly showing Alex out while Kara darted off to make sure the spare room was alright and find their unexpected guest some clothes. Carol gave them a thankful wave as she disappeared into the spare room, the door clicking shut behind her. 

“This is weird, right?” Kara asked as they climbed back into bed. 

“Very. But when aren't our lives weird.” Lena sighed, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“That’s very true but I’m sure we’ll figure this out, especially with that big brain of yours.” She gave Lena’s temple a kiss as they nestled into bed. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. “I’m gonna say this because I know you’re thinking about it too.”

“What?” Kara hummed already drifting off.

“She’s kinda hot.” Lena chuckled.

“I-what? I umm...didn't notice.” The lie stuttered out. 

“Honey, it's fine. I’m not jealous just pointing out the obvious.” Lena laughed at Kara’s facial expression. Kara clears her throat before speaking again. 

“She is pretty.” She replied shyly. It wasn’t the first time one of them had pointed out another person was attractive, but Kara still got flustered from it. A reaction that Lena always thought was adorable. “Don’t laugh at me! You pointed it out.” She felt her ears burn as Lena laughed harder. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just cute.” She placed an apologetic kiss under Kara’s chin. 

“Get some sleep, jerk.” Kara laughed lightly, pulling Lena close as they both drifted off. 

  
  


After being up all night the couple gladly let themselves sleep in, Lena eventually waking up and dragging her groggy wife out of bed. 

“I don’t want to be awake right now.” Kara groaned as she rested her head in her hands. 

“Too bad, we have work to do.” Lena slid a cup of coffee over to her. They both turned at the sound of the guest room door creaking open. Carol scooted out of the room still obviously tired.

“Morning.” She yawned.

“Hey there, you sleep alright?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah I’m just still a little drained from the whole interdimensional travel I think.” Her hand ran through her short sleep tousled hair as she accepted a cup of coffee from Lena. She only spoke with them for a few minutes before wandering over to the floor to ceiling windows. Taking a thoughtful sip from her coffee while she looked out onto the strange yet so familiar Earth. Her fingers scratched lightly at her stomach, pushing her tank top up slightly.

At the other end of the room, Lena saw Kara do a quick double take when Carol was standing, slowly following her line of sight. Her brows shooting up slightly at the sight of Carol stretching her arms over her head, the shirt she was wearing shifted up revealing a tantalizing peek at toned abs. The afternoon sunlight hit her perfectly, making her look more like she was in a renaissance painting. Lena’s eyes flitted back to Kara’s who met her gaze with a look that screamed; “We’re in trouble.” Carol turned back forcing them to avert their gazes. 

They were too caught up in trying to look casual that they completely missed the little smirk on Carol’s lips at catching them staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual this got longer than I thought, it's gonna be three chapters instead of two.I have no beta so y’all getting what’s comin straight out of google docs...good luck! (I swear I try my best to edit but my degree is in Animal Science not English). Don’t worry though there is some action in this chapter so enjoy! 
> 
> Also, 𝓜𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓲 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼.

Weird? They weren’t sure if that was the right word to use for the past two weeks. Balancing regular life and trying to figure out how the hell to get Carol back to the right universe was difficult. Carol thankfully had been patient and didn’t mind spending time here. She’d been a rather good roommate if it wasn’t the fact that she’d figured out both Kara and Lena were insanely attracted to her. The couple thought they’d been playing it cool but Carol wasn’t stupid and they weren’t exactly good at concealing their panicked whispers. So she decided to have a little fun torturing them over the past few days. She spent a chunk of Tuesday milling around Lena’s lab, asking her random questions while she worked. Whenever she would get close the ever elegant Luthor would stutter over her words. It was adorable. Lena would always clear her throat a light blush on her cheeks as she tried to keep explaining what she was working on. As the days progressed the game got a slightly out of hand. 

“You sure?” Kara asked wearily, watching Carol do a couple stretches. 

“For the last time, yes.” She’d been getting pretty restless the past few days and asked Kara to spar with her for some sort of workout ~~and entertainment~~. “If it makes you feel better just go half of your regular power.” People underestimated her often but Kara would learn not to soon enough.

“Okay, I can do that.” Kara looked to Lena who had paused her own workout to watch whatever chaos was about to happen. Lena gave her a shrug trying to conceal how absolutely interested she was to see this play out. 

Kara rolled her shoulder, taking a deep breath before she went in for her first attack. The only thing she saw was Carol’s devious smirk before she was thrown flat on her back. The air rushed out of her lungs as she stared at the ceiling in surprise. Eyes blinked owlishly as Carol leaned over into her line of vision. 

“So you wanna try that again.” She smiled, offering her hand. Kara took it and allowed herself to be pulled upright. 

“Yeah, again.” Kara shook out her hands, more determined this time. She put more power into this one, actually managing to knock Carol off balance. But her victory was short lived when she felt legs hook around her and was tossed easily back onto the mat.

“What are you? Some kinda spider monkey?” Kara coughed as she sat up. 

“I told you you’d want to use your full power.” Carol chuckled. 

“Alright. You're on.” The determination in that steely gaze made Carol’s heart skip a beat. She readied her stance just as Kara came at her full force. Now it was a real fight. 

Kara managed to flip Carol on her back pinning her to the mat, she looked down triumphant but was still caught off guard by the smirk Carol had on her face. The look she was giving her made Kara want to melt on the spot. 

“Nice one.” Carol nodded in approval. “But don’t get too distracted, blondie.” Before Kara could utter an response she was kicked off, rolling halfway across the room. 

“That was cheating!” Kara pouted as she hopped back up. 

“I wouldn’t count it as cheating.” She laughed right before Kara came at her again. 

On the other side of the room Lena watched, a little scared of the possible damage these two could cause. They made sure to make the workout room mostly Kara proof but the combination of the two was definitely testing the limits. She winced slightly when Carol hit the mat, almost certain there was going to be a crack in the floor. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop them, they looked like they were having a lot of fun. It was rare Kara had someone she could actually train with without fear of hurting them. And if Lena was going to be honest with herself it was just a little hot watching them train. Kara took a quick break to tie her hair back, the action always was insanely enticing. Apparently Lena wasn’t the only one who thought that. Her eye caught Carol’s, watching her mouth “God damn.” Lena bit her knuckle to hide a smile as they started again. She left them to continue while she went to go check any messages she may have missed from work. After another forty minutes of training she came back in the room finding both of them laying on the floor, bone tired. 

“You two have fun?” She asked, handing them both a bottle of water. 

“Yeah.” Kara panted, her arm reaching up tiredly to catch the bottle. "Thanks babe." 

“I did and thank you.” Carol hummed at Lena as she stood up. “And thank you for the work out.” She gave her a quick wink that made Kara flush. The couple's hushed whispers were muffled as she shut the door behind herself. The teasing was fun but this was getting painful to watch, she decided in that moment to put them out of their misery. 

* * *

The sun had just started peeking over the horizon, the beams of light stirring Kara from her sleep. Her eyes blinked open, she rolled over and squinted at the clock. She let out a yawn and rolled back, finding Lena still slumbering next to her. 

“Lena, time to wake up.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. Lena let out a groan, tugging the covers closer to her body. “You know I’m supposed to be the morning grump not you.” 

“We’ve been together too long, you must be rubbing off on me.” Lena grumbled into the sheets, making Kara laugh.

“Come on, I’ll make coffee.” She offered, seeing Lena peak her head out from beneath the covers. 

“I do like coffee.” Lena smiled sleepily at her. She reached out cupping Kara's face, her thumb rubbing little circles over Kara’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara melted into the touch before giving the palm of Lena’s hand a quick kiss. 

After a little more coxating Lena got out of bed and perched herself onto a bar stool letting the wonderful smell of coffee wake her up. They both turned to the doorway at the sound of the guest bedroom door opening. 

"Mornin' ladies." Carol stretched as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Morning, coffee?" Kara offered with an easy smile. 

"Absolutely." Carol made her way over, taking a thoughtful sip as she leaned casually next to the counter. "So I had a question for you both." It was early but she figured she might as well get this out of the way now. 

"What's up?" Lena asked over the rim of her cup. 

"Are you interested in me?" The question was so casual it took Lena a few moments to process what she heard. Poor Kara choked on her bagel, making Carol give her a few swift pats on her back as she coughed. 

"What do you mean?" She coughed again. 

"I'm not blind. You-." She pointed to Lena. "Are pretty good at hiding your facial expressions but you? You're awful." Kara flushed when she pointed back to her. 

"I-..." The sentence got uncharacteristically stuck as Lena tried to speak. A knowing smirk spread across Carol's face as she watched the couple struggle to speak. All thought has left Kara's mind as her eyes just flitted back and forth between Carol and Lena. Her eyes begging Lena to say something that could save their asses.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Lena finally got out the shaky sentence. It didn’t sound convincing. 

Carol hummed thoughtfully as she took another sip. 

"Well if you figure out what I mean and want to have a conversation like big girls, I'll be waiting." She gave them a polite nod before heading back to her room, a deliberate sway in her hips. 

The door clicked shut and Kara banged her head onto the countertop. 

"Oh no." She groaned. 

"I thought we were being subtle." Lena sighed feeling the tips of her ears burn. 

"Obviously not." Kara groaned again. "What are we gonna do? She's gonna be here for at least a few more weeks, I don't know if I can survive that."

"Me neither." Lena took a deep breath."She did pretty much just give us an invitation so why don't we…accept it?" She waited a few moments as Kara slowly sat up, locking their eyes. 

"You’re serious?" 

"Yes." Lena didn't look away, watching the wheels turn in Kara's mind. There were a few ticks of silence before Kara finally spoke again. 

"Fuck it. Yes, let’s do it." The tone of her voice made Lena press her thighs together. God they were really in trouble. 

  
  
  


It may have (definitely did) taken them a few days to gain the courage to talk to Carol again but Lena eventually grew enough courage for the both of them. 

"So umm about your offer to talk." Lena started as they all sat outside watching the waves crash at the beach. It was a nice little break from all the chaos of work and a neutral location that she and Kara would hopefully be less nervous to talk. 

“What about it?” Carol replied, hiding a smile as she kicked at the sand. 

“Well we aren’t opposed to...exploring something new with you.” It was the best way she thought to put it.

“Aren’t opposed? Way to make a woman feel wanted Lena.” Carol laughed lightly at the panic in Lena’s eyes. “I’m joking, calm down, both of you.” She looked to Kara who hadn’t stopped fiddling with her hands since they got here. 

“It's hard! You make us...nervous.” Kara replied shyly. “Me and Lena talked about um-doing this with another person before and we said we would if the right person came along.We didn’t think it would happen. But…” 

“Here you are.” Lena finished. 

“Well I guess my only question is, do you guys have any kind of rules with this?” 

“Not really?” Kara looked to Lena. “We don’t have a game plan for this, we were just going to kinda go with the flow I guess? ” 

“I can do that.” Carol nodded seeing the couple visually relax. That went way easier that any of them initally thought it would be. “Well now that that’s out the way can we go get some food, I’m starving.” She sighed dramatically trying to joke to put them at ease. 

“Food sounds good.” Kara perked up. 

“Lets go.” Lena nodded before they all headed off to find something to eat. 

* * *

“Holy. Shit.” Sam gaped from the other end of the line. 

“I know...it's a lot.” Lena sat back in her chair, clicking a pen in her hand as she thought about how insane all of this was. 

“This is beyond a lot.” Sam laughed. “Have you guys fucked yet?”

“Sam!” Lena put her head in her hands. She loved Sam but god her crude language was going to give her a heart attack one of these days.

“What? I’m just asking! You’re the one that agreed to this whole thing.” 

“You’re not wrong but no we haven’t done anything yet. We want to wait for the right time.” 

“God you guys have always been so mushy.” Sam teased. 

“I’ll have you know that I-” Lena’s sentence cut off at the sound of someone landing on her balcony. She expected to see Kara but that wasn’t right Kara was busy right now. She turned in her chair to see Carol stepping into her office. 

“Lena hello? You okay over there?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence. 

“I’m fine. Carol just got here.” 

“She did? Oh we’ll maybe now you can-”

“Don’t! Finish that sentence. I’ll call you back.” She interrupted before Sam could say something embarrassing.

“Fine fine but tell me what happens! Bye!”

“Bye Sam.” Lena chuckled as she hung up and turned to Carol. 

“Before you ask, no one saw me come up here, I promise.” She offered Lena an easy smile in an attempt to not get scolded. 

“Are you sure?” Lena peeked out the window, trying to see if there was any commotion down below. 

“I’m pretty fast.” She shrugged as she looked around the office. 

“You know you’ve been here so long and I still haven’t seen what exactly your powers are. Minus knocking my wife flat on her ass.” She laughed lightly at the memory.

“Umm without causing any damage to the building there’s this.” Her eyes searched around the room for a target before landing on Lena’s desk. She shut one eye to focus before easily blasting one of Lena’s pens off of the desk. She watched Lena’s eyebrows shoot up, the gears in her brain already turning. 

“Wait..can I see that again?” Heels clicked on the floor as she walked closer, eyes glued on Carol’s hand.

“Sure.” Carol nodded and repeated it with another pen. Lena followed it up with a million questions that Carol happily answered. It was cute whenever Lena got into science mode. The light from the swirling colors of plasma in her hand reflected in Lena’s eyes as she watched in fascination. Delicate fingers reached out touching Carol’s hand. 

“Your skin isn’t even hot from that much energy.” She hummed too lost in thought to realize she was still holding on. Carol watched realization dawn on her face as she quickly apologized and was about to let go. 

“It's alright.” Carol replied softly, holding onto her hand. Tense silence passed as they stared at one another. Lena’s eyes darted down to her lips, before meeting her gaze again. She moved to lean in just as the phone rang, making them spring apart. 

“Work never stops.” Lena tried to hide how flustered she was as she quickly shuffled back over to her desk. 

“Well...I’ll leave you to it then. See you at home.” Carol motioned towards the balcony before Lena held her hand up. 

“No no use the elevator.” She smiled pointing to the door. 

“Yes ma’am.” Carol rolled her eyes playfully giving Lena one final wave as she walked out the door. She pressed the down button on the elevator, quickly stepping on before slumping against the wall. 

“Jesus Chirst.” She let out a breath. It was fun making them flustered but they had the same effect on her. It still caught her off guard every time. The genuine affection she was feeling towards them was starting to get a little alarming. The path around National City offered a decent break from her jumbled thoughts. Thankfully she had a lot to explore while she was stuck here. Her daily exploration through the park was cut off by a sudden roll of thunder. She'd hoped she wouldn't get caught in the downpour but next thing she knew she was rushing like an idiot to get back home. 

A defeated sigh escaped as her shoes squeaked down the hallway late in the evening. The front door creaked open and she was greeted with the sight of Kara in the partially lit kitchen. Kara’s bright smile deflated slightly when she noticed Carol’s soaked clothes. 

“Hey there. You get caught in the rain?” She questioned as she set down the second glass of wine she was pouring. 

“No,I just decided to take a quick dip in someone’s pool.” Carol replied sarcastically, tossing her drenched jacket off. 

“Don’t sass me, you’re the one that forgot to take an umbrella.” She chuckled, pushing the cork back into the top of the bottle of wine. "If it makes you feel better we were going to watch a movie if you want to join?" Her eyes lingered on Carol as she watched her push her wet hair out of her face before flicking in Kara’s direction. Kara quickly averted her gaze back to the glasses of wine after being caught staring.

“There you go again.” Carol hummed. 

“What?” Kara asked looking anywhere but at her. 

“The staring. You and Lena have a bad case of it.” There was that devious smirk again that made Kara’s heart start beating faster. 

“We don’t.” She tried to lie as Carol came over. 

“As I said before, you two weren’t exactly subtle.” She inched closer, making Kara take a step back. “I could see you watching me.” Her lips curled into a smile when Kara’s back hit the counter top. Water dripped from her clothes onto Kara’s chest. She hadn’t even touched her and Kara felt like she was on fire. 

“I-I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable.” She stuttered out. The feeling of being someone’s prey was new...but not unwelcome. Lena had mentioned how part of her loved the fact Kara could over power her, Kara hadn’t understood why until this very moment. Carol held this sense of danger around her constantly and she couldn't deny part of her found it incredibly hot. A shiver ran down her spine when fingers grazed up her side. 

“Oh I’m not. Trust me.” 

“I was just making sure.” Kara’s eyes flickered to her lips, the desire burning low in her belly was becoming almost unbearable. Fingers tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear as she gazed into those intense brown eyes. 

“You okay with this?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Yes.” Kara whispered just as they’re lips met. 

  
  


What the hell was taking her so long? The thought crossed Lena’s mind almost five minutes of waiting for Kara to get back so they could finish the movie. Eventually she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to investigate. Her legs froze at the noises coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a moan but that didn’t seem right. She peaked around the corner, her breath catching as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Kara was pinned against the counter, her fingers buried in Carol’s hair as their mouths slid over one another. Carol pressed further her tongue slipping into Kara’s mouth. Lena stood rooted to the spot. 

Jealousy. 

That what she had been afraid of feeling but... it never came. In fact her body had the exact opposite reaction. The only thing she felt was pure unbridled lust. Seeing Kara in this situation with a fairly new friend did something to her she couldn’t even put words to. ‘Holy shit’ was the closest she could get through her muddled brain. They looked fucking hot. Her feet shuffled slightly making the floor creak and her ever observant wife froze, eyes snapping open. She would have laughed at the expression Kara gave her if she wasn’t so god damn turned on. 

“Lena!” Kara squeaked. “I-Umm..we.” She fumbled through the sentence at a loss for words. 

“We got a little distracted, sorry...” Carol for once did look a little flustered at being caught. She hadn’t meant for that to happen. Her shirt still wet from the rain clung to her, making Lena swallow thickly before she spoke again. 

“No apologies needed. Don’t stop on my accord.” Lena tried to keep her cool exterior but her heart was racing. Seeing both her and Carol all disheveled in their kitchen making it hard to think so she wordlessly walked over to the couch. She turned back to the as she rested against the arm of the couch with an expectant gaze. 

“You okay with giving Lena a little show?” Carol whispered into Kara’s ear. The poor kryptonian was too focused on the fingers toying with the tie of her sweatpants to hear her words. “Answer me or I’ll stop.” She sing songed. That got Kara’s attention. 

“Yes. Yes I am.” She rushed out before pressing their lips back together. A low moan rumbled from Carol when Kara pulled her closer. They pulled back taking in a few much needed breaths.

Teeth nipped at Kara's neck as nimble fingers quickly undid the tie to her pants. The feeling of warm hands scratching up her leg made a shiver run down her spine. She waited expectantly as Carol moved lower. A finger eventually sliding under the waistband of her underwear, gazing lightly over her center. Kara could help but roll her hips forward, letting out an inpatient noise when Carol pulled away. “I can’t...please don’t tease.” Her fingers clutched at Carol’s shirt in desperation. She could already feel how wet she was and Carol hadn't even really touched her yet. 

“What do you think Lena? Should we give her what she wants?” Carol looked out the corner of her eye to Lena. Kara looked at her too, cheeks flushed, eyes hungry for more. 

“I think we should.” Lena felt her own breath pick up as she watched. The chords of Kara’s neck tensing as Carol slid two fingers inside. She immediately bit down on her lip trying to contain a moan. “I want to hear you love.” Lena’s words made a high pitched moan escape Kara’s lips as her head rested against Carol’s shoulder. 

“That’s it.” Carol encouraged, picking up speed. 

“Oh my god.” Kara's head fell back, her hand slamming against the counter top as she clutched the edge to ground herself. The sound of one of the wine glasses tipping over barely registered in her mind as fingers curled inside of her. She opened her eyes, the heated stare Carol was giving her nearly made her come right then. Her eyes shifted over to Lena who looked like she was on the brink of sliding her own hands into her pants but resigned to a white knuckle grip on the couch. It was all too much. The heel of Carol’s hand pressed deliciously against her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for us." Carol’s smooth voice ordered. Kara's body went rigid as white hot pleasure coursed through her. The fingers inside her slowed, drawing out the delicious sensation until Kara couldn’t take anymore. 

"Stop stop." Kara breathed, gripping Carol's forearm. She caught her breath, thankful she hadn’t accidentally cracked the counter...again. She heard Lena walk over right before feeling familiar soft lips press a kiss to her temple. 

“You alright?” Carol hummed into her other ear. 

“I’m good.” Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Lena meet Carol’s eyes. There was some wordless commutation that passed between them before Lena leaned in, pressing their lips together. Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she felt a jolt of arousal zip through her again. The sound of their breathy moans was music to her ears. She was just about to speak when the sound of sirens caught her attention. Really now? 

“Nooo.” She grumbled. 

“What is it dear?” Lena asked slightly breathless.

“There’s an emergency.” 

“Well go get busy then Supergirl, we'll be there when you get back.” Carol gave Kara’s ass a (not so gentle) swat making Lena stifle a laugh. 

“Be safe.” Lena chuckled before giving her a quick kiss. 

“I will.” Kara looked between them for a few moments. “You guys uhh...umm...be good too.” It was the only thing she could think to say. She flew out the window before she could say anything else embarrassing. Carol shook her head as she went to grab some paper towel to clean up the spilled wine. Lena picked up the glass, setting it in the dishwasher. 

“So...you want to finish the movie with me?” She asked a little hopeful. It was always nice to have company whenever Kara was out on duty. Lena could sometimes get too wrapped up in worrying about her that she’d start panicking. It happened less since they’d been married but the fear was still there.

“Sure, what were you guys watching?” Carol smiled softly in return. 

* * *

Kara was bone tired by the time she got home. It was late and she was covered in dirt and reeked of smoke from the fires she put out. Her boots tapped lightly on the floor as she made her way through the darkened apartment. There was light coming from the bedroom and she swore she heard someone...crying? 

“ _Take her to the moon for me, okay?_ ” Kara heard the voice come from the TV and immediately knew what movie they were watching. She appeared in the doorway, immediately putting hand over her mouth. Lena and Carol sat propped up against the headboard, tears streaming down their faces as Inside Out continued playing. They were both too enraptured in the film to even notice her standing in the doorway. A solid minute passed until Lenna happened to look her way. 

“You're back.” She smiled with watery eyes. 

“I am.” Kara said softly as she walked over the bed. “What made you guys decide to watch this?” 

“We were staying up to wait for you and Carol is really behind on her movies so we decided to watch this one.” Lena sniffled. 

“She didn’t tell me it would make me cry!” Carol wiped at her eyes. 

“Okaaay, you two finish this and how about we watch something that won’t make us cry when I get out the shower?” She nearly laughed again at the happy nods they gave her. By the time she rejoined them they were already scrolling through the list of movies, bickering on what to watch. They let her settle in between them before landing on a decent movie to watch. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as she other arm reached out to run her fingers through Carol’s hair. Carol’s legs rested on Kara’s who was just insanely happy to be sandwiched between them. This was temporary. They all knew one of these days Carol was going to have to go home but couldn’t help but get lost in this odd relationship they were in. Might as well make the best of it while they had time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol needs to prepare herself for the next chapter...that's all I'l say.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get updated to explcit depending on how buckwild I go. But the next chapter should be longer too! Stay tuned for sin.


End file.
